As a wireless broadband technology develops, a bandwidth occupied by a wireless network system is larger. For example, a bandwidth occupied by a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) system is 1.23 MHz, a bandwidth occupied by a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) is 5 MHz, and a bandwidth occupied by an LTE (Long Term Evolution) system is more flexible. Bandwidth resources owned by the LTE system include bandwidths of 1.4 MHz, 3 MHz, 5 MHz, 10 MHz, 15 MHz, and 20 MHz.
Based on a wireless network with a larger bandwidth, to improve user experience, operators tend to use a large bandwidth when spectrum resources are allowable. However, in a case in which a large bandwidth is used, if corresponding narrowband interference exists in a part of frequency domain in use, a transmission rate of a system consequently decreases. For example, when an individual user occupies a full bandwidth, a transmission rate of the full bandwidth consequently decreases, which causes relatively great impact on transmission performance of the system.
A currently used interference reduction manner includes: in a frequency selection process, a sub-band with optimal or relatively good channel quality is selected for scheduling. In a case in which not all bandwidths are occupied, a severely-interfered sub-band (namely, narrowband interference) may be avoided in the manner of selecting a sub-band with relatively good channel quality, thereby implementing interference reduction. However, in a case of FullBuffer, all sub-bands are used for scheduling; in this case, narrowband interference cannot be reduced even in the foregoing manner.